


Reasons To Not To

by cinegeist



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Semi-rant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinegeist/pseuds/cinegeist
Summary: All the reasons pining over Sophie is a bad idea.





	Reasons To Not To

Secret love affair  
Against regulations  
Denial when faced with consequences  
Unwilling to take responsibility  
Renounced under pressure  
Betrayal without warning  
Is married  
Lied  
Lied again  
Agree first then backstab

**Author's Note:**

> "The heart is always the last one to leave the fight" - J. Long
> 
> IMO Mary is a better love interest. Just sayin'


End file.
